tappedfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Wesley
Paul Thomas Wesley (Polish: Paweł Tomasz Wasilewski, born July 23, 1982) is a Polish-American actor who plays Stefan Salvatore, Tom Avery, Silas and Ambrose on The Vampire Diaries. He appeared on several TV shows such as The Guiding Light, Wolf Lake, Smallville, and Everwood. He played the lead role of Aaron Corbett in the "Fallen" mini-series. Biography Paul Thomas Wasilewski was born July 23, 1982 in New Brunswick, New Jersey to Polish immigrants Thomas and Agnieszka Wasilewski. Paul is the second child of four children. Paul has three sisters. He has an older sister, Monika, who is an attorney, and two younger sisters, Julia and Leah. Growing up in Marlboro, New Jersey (rated among the safest and best places to live in the US), Paul's passion was playing hockey until he was about 14 years old and was pushed into performing. Paul became interested in acting when enrolled in a summer arts program in third grade. His television debut was on NBC’s Another World (1999). Paul attended Christian Brothers Academy in Lincroft, New Jersey and Marlboro High School for a period during his high school years. He transferred from Marlboro High School to Lakewood Prep School in Howell, New Jersey because the school was able to accommodate his acting schedule. He graduated from there in 2000 and then started college at Rutgers University but left after one semester with his parents' support when more roles were offered to him and he realized he could make a career out of acting. Personal life Paul met and began dating actress Torrey DeVitto in 2007, when they met on the set and acted together in Killer Movie. They got married in a private ceremony in New York City, in April 2011. He enjoys playing ice hockey and snowboarding. Wesley has also expressed an interest in directing and writing. Paul's nickname is P-Dub and it is commonly used for Paul amongst his fans. His fans or fanbase are known as P-Dubbers. In July 2013, it was reported by People Magazine that Wesley and DeVitto were getting a divorce.People Magazine Their divorce was finalized in December 2013. He was dating his fellow The Vampire Diaries and The Originals star Phoebe Tonkin, who portrays Hayley Marshall, for four years until they broke up.E!Online Filmography Trivia * Paul is best friends with Ian Somerhalder, who potrays his on-screen brother. *Paul, along with Ian Somerhalder, appears in all and, thus, more episodes of The Vampire Diaries than any other cast member. *Both Paul and Mia Kirshner starred in Wolf Lake. *In addition to English, Paul also speaks fluent Polish. *Paul is the very first actor to appear on Smallville before the Vampire Diaries. **He played Lex Luthor's rebellious half-brother Lucas Luthor in Prodigal. *Paul married his long-term girlfriend of 4 years, Torrey DeVitto in April of 2011. **However, they filed for divorce in July 2013. * He dated Phoebe Tonkin]], who plays Hayley Marshall-KennerMin in The Originals from 2013 to 2017. *Paul is close friends with all of his TVD co-star. *Paul's nickname is P-Dub. His fans are known as PDubbers. *Paul has natural fangs. *Paul is right handed. *Paul has bluish-green eyes. *Paul is 5'11". *Paul has a tattoo of a rose on his right shoulder in which he got when he was 16 years old. *Paul would have been an investigative journalist if he didn't go into acting. *Paul's favorite city is New York City. *Paul loves traveling. *Paul admits to being a rebel and a troublemaker, especially when he was younger. * Paul cares about his heritage. References